enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Gidō Imizuka
Gidō Imizuka (忌束 ギドウ, Imizuka Gidō) was an apparent passenger on the Gaikotsu Island-bound train with Sumio Haiba. Before his identity was revealed, he was commonly known as the Disguised Man (覆面の男, Fukumen no otoko). He is the father of Yūta Kijima and Kirio Imizuka and also a man who used to possess ǝnígmǝ before handing it down to Kirio. Appearance He wears a white suit and has a safe over his head to conceal his true identity. The safe is relatively large and cubical with a large valve, a small key hole and a handle on it. His suit consists of a white, long-sleeved top with a white vest on top of it. The vest has black buttons on it and two slim black stripes in the mid-section of the vest on each side. Around his collar, he has a black tie. He wears white pants with a similar pattern on his vest and white shoes with the tip of the shoes being black. He also carries an umbrella with him. Personality Gidō Imizuka is a laid-back fellow. He proclaims himself to be a gentleman despite his arrogance, as shown when he teased Mao Nanafushi for being impolite. He didn't seem surprised about the situation he was in and seemed to act rather slovenly on the train, taking things easy and deciding he'd just take a nap. Despite seeming lazy, he is very knowledgable in peoples talents and was able to figure out how he was tricked in a coin toss almost immediately. Outside his sloven demeanour, he seems to have a strong influence towards gambling. He finds gambling thrilling and considers having the rights to ǝnígmǝ an interesting gamble that will give you an enthralling and interesting life with the dangers that come with it. This is also further explained when he says he's a person with amazing luck and he never loses a bet. He takes gambling seriously and even if tricked into losing, he'll admit his defeat without problem as he says tricks are without merit. History Gidō Imizuka is the father of both Kijima Yūta and Kirio Imizuka. He was also a past predecessor of ǝnígmǝ. Prior to the plot, he was living with his wife and Kijima acting as a kind father. However, as Kijima was rejected by the skull, Gidō proceeded to kick both Kijima and his wife out of the house. At a later point in his life, he gave ǝnígmǝ to his other son, Kirio, acting very serious as he done so. Plot Act 2 As the mysterious Disguised Man, Gidō Imizuka makes his first appearance unconscious on the train that Sumio Haiba boarded after numerous people had disappeared at its arrival. He is quickly labeled as a pervert by Mao Nanafushi more than likely because of his appearance. He laughs this accusation off in jest, remarking instead that he is a gentleman while at the same time, accusing her as an impolite girl. During the train ride, he was sitting down taking things easy, yawning and such. He isn't seen moving around much on the train and he quickly announces that he will be taking a nap during the ride until he arrives at his stop. After stating this, Sumio quickly tries to touch him and attempt to read his mind, however, the Disguised Man hits Sumio on the head with his umbrella and said he won't be giving any information to Sumio. He continued to rest with his hands behind his head until Sumio is attacked by Tsutomu Akame and the ǝnígmǝ skull falls out of Sumio's bag. The Disguised Man sees this and finally arises from his seat as Sumio and Jirō Matsurigi announce that they won't let anyone other than themselves get to the final stop. The Disguised Man is seen standing next to Akame and Mao as the train doors opened for Muen Station. As the Disguised Man exits the train, he only stands there until Mao confronts him and Akame. He says it sounds like a pain and that he's too shy to work with her and Akame, however he reluctantly agrees to it when Mao clings to his arm. As the screen in Muen Station lights up and states the rules, the Disguised Man runs to the south entrance with Akame and followed by Matsurigi. He was successfully able to earn a ticket to the next station, as were the other two and so he made his way back to the train as he slovenly sits down, waiting for the train to depart. As a blackout occurs and Mao is turned into a trash bag, he is seen standing next to the bag with Akame. When the train heads to Kyomu Station, the Disguised Man is sitting down once again. When the door to the fourth room on the train is opened, he immediately grabs Sumio's collar with his umbrella and states that he needs to borrow Sumio. As Sumio growls back in retaliation, he hits him on the head ordering him to be quiet as he sits down. He then proceeds to ask and question Sumio on why he is relinquishing his rights to ǝnígmǝ so soon. He cheerfully remarks how much of a gamble it is to have ǝnígmǝ and that there's no other thing like it. After saying how one could use ǝnígmǝ's talents as a foothold for success or failure, he gets up and approaches Sumio saying that he could take the skull off him if he wants. After being asked if he's Cannibal, he simply shrugs as the train arrives at the next station. Exiting to Kyomu Station, he simply listens to the rules and states how a person wants to talk this into an ugly competition. He seperates from everyone else, however was only able to find a single coin within the space of forty minutes. However, Akame was able to retrieve the rest of the coins and hands one to Matsurigi and then looks at the Disguised Man and Sumio, telling the two to fight for the coin. Spinning the umbrella on his finger, he tells Sumio to settle the situation with a bet. Suggesting a coin toss to determine who would get the final coin, he also states how incredible his luck is. As the coin is handed to Matsurigi to determine the coin toss, the Disguised Man also says he doesn't mind. At the same time, he critisizes Matsurigi when he tosses the coin, stating that he saw it land on tails when Matsurigi caught it. Confidently bragging how his victory is certain, he is left in shock that he was wrong. Thinking through the situation, he realizes that he was tricked by Matsurigi's talent, Cubic Subtraction. He reassures that he was right, but then proceeds to laugh. He states that their trick was not without merit and since he proposed the bet, he admits his defeat and allows the coin to be handed to Sumio. Bowing to Sumio, the Disguised Man says it was interesting and offers to have a bet another time. Another blackout occurs and Cannibal approaches him. The Disguised Man greets Cannibal saying how it's been awhile, only for his bones to be removed by Cannibal's talent and he is wrapped up in a trash bag. His remains are obtained by Sumio as he places them next to Mao's remains; only for them to be kicked by Akame and later recollected and put back on a passenger seat in the train. Quotes *(About ǝnígmǝ) "There's no other thing like it! With the danger that comes with it, it's an interesting gamble! Becoming ǝnígmǝ has some cost, but the rewards are great. No matter what form they may be, it will definitely make your desire come true... With that as a foothold to success or ruin is up to you. It can give you an exciting life, that feeling of gambling. That is ǝnígmǝ...!" *(About gambling) "No, tricks are without merit. Not to mention that I'm the one who proposed this bet. You needed to see through it right in the midst of doing it." *(To Sumio) "That was interesting, Haiba. Let's have a bet again, soon...!" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male